Mite
Mite (Voiced by John DiMaggio) He is a hacker, he also can fight, also can watch Hendrix's moves and can hack Hendrix's gadget. Appearance Grey Shoulder pads, with Green and Black sleeves with Green Gloves, Light Blue and Grey Torso with Bright Blue, Blue Belt with Light Blue and Grey near the Knees, with Blue and Black Pads, Light Blue on the Boots Personality In his first appearance, Mite is arrogant and cruel to his men, talking down to them, and even using his powers to painfully take what he wants from their minds. It is ultimately revealed that his actions are the result of him believing that Hendrix is a threat to Providence. But in order to stop this "threat", Mite is willing to resort to any means, such as using hack equipment to defeat Hendrix. History Before Hendrix Linguistics Mite hacked Hendrix Cybernetics through code, as he is nearly has beaten him a couple of times. It led him for Hendrix to unlock the Cybernetics, as he defeated Mite, many times. Season 1 Switch To Light, Mite tries to attack Knox and Becky. It turned out that Hendrix has beaten his men, as he hacks him again which allows him to get a new upgrade, to defeat him. Season 2 Be Long Or Be Gone, Mite car is stolen by Hendrix, as he escaped, a few weeks back. Doctor Hawkins and Mario defeat him and caught him off guard, to tell them about Hendrix's whereabouts. Season 3 Deep Down, He tried to drill the hole, to make sure that, the bridges and roads are collapsed. Hendrix and his team stop him, as Mite can't hack. Hendrix Cybernetics anymore Abilities He can determine mechanical values and physical properties simply by looking at them. With his intellect, he can perfectly understand the mindsets and mannerisms of his enemies. Mite can produce and manipulate electricity in a variety of ways, such as electrocuting or launching enemies, disabling or destroying machinery, and creating a protective force field with his gloves. It charges up to use similar powers against Hendrix. Mite can use his electrokinesis to telekinetically move objects, size and mass ranging from trains to living beings without damaging or hurting them. Mite can run in the wall to wall with his boots. He can hack with the wires to make sure that Hendrix's Cybernetics doesn't have a chance. Weakness Hendrix's sonic blast, as Mite shields can be shut down When he launches too much electric attack, would hurt himself before attacking Mite can be shorted out due to the electricity in his arms. Appearance TV Shows: Hendrix Linguistics Etymology a minute arachnid which has four pairs of legs when adult, related to the ticks. Many kinds live in the soil and a number are parasitic on plants or animals. Trivia * Mite always hacks Hendrix's Cybernetics, when he appeared * Mite is part of the Evil Of Brotherhood, as part of the team with Bill Hasler * He owns some of the places, because of his rights See Also Characters: Hendrix Underwood - Derrick Hawkins - Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins - Mario Thompson - Bock Warden - Neal Storm - Danny Mire - Luis Hernandez - Cobalt Esmund - Tex Tucker - Norris Hector - John Lanford - Felix Underwood - Audrey Billings - Roland Camron - Catherine Grundler - Bill Chase - Bob Rode - Betty Green - Dustan - Draco - Trey - Bryan Cost - Nikolas White - Bud Archer - Doug - Odetta - Rodler - Raumont - Suzy Elizabeth - Billy Callison - Zoe Tub Villains: Klaus Chase - Sarah Quinn - R.D.Ms - Van Harden - Stefan LaVantis - Lane - Bill Hassler - Zuto - Chuck Hopkins - [[Mite|'Mite']] Allies: Sharon Underwood - Grey Chase (K.I.A) - Doctor Skylar Hawkins (Decreased) - Kate Ross - Riley Thompson - Nancy Brown - Channing Alfie - Linda Ryan - Fidel Walker Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)